Orders
by your royal highness
Summary: Ziva manages to take out all of the guards when the alarm goes off. Set during 'Cloak' kind of AU TIVA


Tony's feet continued to move. It was as if he couldn't stop. He had to leave. They had to get out of there; they had no other option left. Gibbs' words, Gibbs' _orders _ran through his head as they blindly ran down the hallway, unable to determine where they were going. _"The other side will be using live fire. Do not engage. Do not resist if caught. Get in, get the intel, get out. No one gets hurt." _Tony mentally laughed. No one gets hurt…yeah, right. I mean, he was scared. Not for his life, but for his partner. Okay, that was wrong, because he knew that Ziva was a big girl…woman. Big woman, okay, not big woman, but _strong _woman, yeah, that was the word, strong woman that was fully capable of taking care of herself. But then again there was the part of his brain that made him wonder his true feelings for his partner. And then he had to remind himself of that picture of the man on her desk…again.

"_Do not engage." _He wasn't planning too. He wasn't going to let Gibbs down. Not again. Not now. Especially with the mole. When was the last time he was slapped?

"_Do not resist if caught." _He wasn't planning on resisting anyways, he didn't have to worry about that. So basically, he was all right. It was Ziva he was worried about. No, he wasn't worried about Ziva. He didn't know what he was feeling, but it felt like fear. For Ziva. Which made no sense at all in Tony's brain. He didn't understand.

Ziva suddenly ducked into a door, and Tony skidded to a stop, rushing him out of his thoughts. _Ziva! _He thought angrily as he burst through the room, flustered.

"They haven't made us!" he cried out, but then saw the gun pointed at Ziva's face. Time froze for a moment. He saw the anger in the man's eyes, he couldn't see hers. He wanted to know whether or not she was as fearful as he was. His heart skipped a beat before breaking into a run, "…Yet." He gulped out.

Ziva tumbled backwards, not ready to take on the man in front of her. His gun was pointed at him. At _Tony. _He wasn't getting Tony. He wasn't getting to even think about laying a finger on Tony. Not _her _Tony. She was getting them out of this. An alarm was going off, an unknown man with a real, loaded weapon was pointing his gun butt at her, she, and more importantly, her partner, were in danger, and…that was when her Mossad training kicked in and she punched him, kicking the gun out of his hands. He toppled over the table and hit the ground in a loud crash. Tony was shouting at her, "No! No no no no no!" Over and over again. Why was he yelling? She was doing her job…

_That felt good. _She thought as she turned and gave the other man a hook before wrapping her arms around his waist and throwing him too over the table.

Tony watched in disbelief at his partner. He was getting to see her Mossad tactic techniques first hand. Well, that wasn't the only reason. He couldn't believe that she wasn't listening to Gibbs orders. Wasn't she trained to follow orders in Mossad? WHAT WAS SHE DOING?!

As Ziva dealt with one person, he looked around, trying to figure out what he could do. Suddenly another man, gun at the ready, pointed his gun at Ziva. Tony's heart accelerated. Ziva didn't see him. He could see his finger on the trigger. He was getting ready to shoot it…Tony jumped in front of him, shoving the gun up in the air as it fired. He subconsciously ducked and so did Ziva. She turned around before taking care of two new soldiers. As soon as she was done with them, she turned around to check on Tony when she found him shoved up against the wall, the soldier in front of him, his gun pulled back.

And everything happened in slow motion. He pulled it back and then brought it forward to Tony's wincing face, as if he was ready for the impact. Her heart was pounding so hard, she could barely think. Tony. Tony. Tony. Tony. Tony. Tony. That was what was running through her head. She was scared. To death. For _his _life. Tony wasn't ready for this. Tony wasn't prepared. It just wasn't fair. For him. Or her heart…

"HEY!" She shouted, terrified as she watched the gun butt collide with Tony's closed eye. He crumbled to the ground, and that was when her eyes glazed over.

No one did that.

Not to her Tony.

EVER.

Fueled solely on adrenaline and anger, she smacked the gun out of his hands. It clattered against the ground and then hit the door before she bent him over and beat him a couple of times on the back before kneeing him. He keeled over and dropped unconscious to the ground.

The alarm was still going off, but there weren't any other guards coming. She quickly ran over to Tony, bending down next to him.

He was curled up in pain, facing the wall. She turned him over to see his face cringing in pain. His eye was bleeding, and so was his lip.

"Tony. Tony, you have to stay with me, Tony." She said, taking in the faint bruises that were covering his eyebrow. If he wasn't unconscious, he would be soon. She ran her hand over his hair, "Tony. Tony, you're okay. You are with me, Tony." He just let out a painful sound, and Ziva winced at the sound, "Tony." She repeated again.

"_Ziva, what happened?" _She heard in her earpiece, and it was only then that she realized that it was McGee, _"What happened? Are you two okay? Gibbs…"_

She tuned him out, and just grabbed his arm, wrapping it around her shoulder before attempting to lug him off of the ground. She needed to get them out of there, "Tony…" She groaned, and then realized he was too large for her. She wasn't going to leave him though, this was all her fault, she was going to fix it. Even if she was caught. It didn't matter, "Tony." She called again, gently smacking the side of his face, trying to get him to wake up so that they could get out of there, "Tony! Wake up!" She smacked harder as she reached for his hand in her own. She squeezed it, reminiscing in how good it felt in hers. His hands were warm and coated in sweat. _He was nervous as well. _"Tony! Tony!" She called again. _But never as nervous as I was. I was nervous for him. He was nervous for himself. _

Suddenly, she felt her head being slammed into something. A roaring noise rushed to her head and the room became black. Ziva David instantly lost consciousness as she fell across her partner's body.

And that was how the Secretary of the Navy found them; badly beaten, hands intertwined, on the ground of the room with at least seven unconscious guards.

_So that's why they screwed up. _He'd have to talk to their boss about that. Not Leon. The other one.

Gibbs, wasn't it?


End file.
